


you blew me away

by saitanma



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Everyone is a Child, Fluff, Kindergarten AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, changkyun is a baby, super mild angst bc our sunshine baby is sad and friendless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitanma/pseuds/saitanma
Summary: Of all the other kids in Hyungwon’s class, he definitely did not expect Minhyuk to be the one he’d see crying in the next stall over.





	you blew me away

**Author's Note:**

> the hyunghyuk tag is as dead as the real thing, so here's my first ever contribution! (please be nice to me, i'm new to the fic-writing community)
> 
> it's pretty short, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! <3 also, you'll understand why i titled the fic as such when you get to THAT part, so keep your eyes peeled for it

Unlike the other kids in his class, Hyungwon didn’t really understand all the hype recess time got.

As soon as their teacher said the magic words (“ _Stay where I can see you!_ ”), everyone made a run for the door—it was _chaotic_. Tens of children pushed their way out into the playground, calling dibs on this swing set and that see-saw, racing each other to the wooden benches built originally for eating, but now served as grounds for a game of “ _the floor is lava_ ”.

Hyungwon liked to take his time fixing his things while his classmates’ shrill and excited screams filled the air, hands reaching for the book he was currently reading (he was proud to say that he, a kindergartener, was reading books _without pictures!_ ) as well as the food packed for him by his mom. He always walked out of the classroom last, the book in his hand dangerously keeping his eyes off the path he was walking. He yawned every now and then, but other than that, he made no noise at all. He usually left the talking to all his other friends.

Once he steps out into the open area, he makes his way towards the usual table, where he knew a spot would be saved for him.

“Wonnie!” Hoseok shouts, waving his little arms in excitement. “Over here!”

“I know.” He grumbles.

With nothing more than a wave hello at the other four in his small group of friends (five if you counted baby Changkyun, who was balanced precariously on Jooheon’s lap), he sets his food and his book down on the table.

“We’re complete!” Jooheon exclaims, fists pumping in the air. ”Now we can go play!”

“How are we going to play while you have Changkyun?” Kihyun asks.

“No worries. He knows how to walk now. Right, Kyunnie?” He lightly scratches the younger’s chin. Changkyun sneezes.

Jooheon frowns. “That kinda sounded like a yes.”

“Alright.” Hoseok stands, shrugging. “You coming, Hyunwoo?”

At the other end of the table, Hyunwoo grunts and makes his way towards Hoseok with Kihyun trailing behind him.

“What about you, Wonnie?”

“Uh, su—“ He starts, but is promptly cut off by a noise that would haunt him for the rest of his primary school life.

An excruciatingly loud farting sound fills the air, its pitch ranging from low to high as it spans an entire five seconds. Hyungwon cringes in shame, and what makes it worse is that all his friends simply stayed quiet, watching in disbelief as the friend who they knew did not talk all that much released the noisiest sound they had ever heard in their six years of living.

And as if it wasn’t enough, the universe decided to make him release one last puff before quieting down.

It stayed that way for a while, until the shrill cackle of Jooheon spurred the rest of his friends to join in on the laughter as well. (Little Changkyun starts crying out of confusion.)

“I hate all of you!” Hyungwon cries, crossing his arms with a _humph_. “That didn’t happen!”

They only laugh harder.

“Stop it! I’m telling my _mom_!”

“ _Wow_ , I’m so scared!” Kihyun mocks, knowing full well that Hyungwon would never rat on them to his parents.

And Kihyun was right to think that. Even if he did tell his mom, it wouldn’t change the fact that his parents _adored_ his friends—whenever they were over, they’d actually have _pizza_ delivered, and they’d let him use his gaming console for more than an hour! That never happens when it’s just him in the house, so Hyungwon is sort of glad he has them in his life—partly because he uses them to his advantage for pizza and games, but also because he loves them all dearly. (He inwardly gags at the thought of himself saying that out loud.)

“I’ll go use the toilet.” He mutters, stomping his way over to the door leading back to the school.

“Don’t take too long!” Jooheon screams at him. He doesn’t stop to look at the other and continues to walk. “Just because you farted, doesn’t mean you’re off knight duty! We have a princess to save!” He hears a thump, which he assumes was probably them placing Changkyun, who unwillingly played the part of the damsel in distress, on the topmost part of the tiny castle playhouse.

“Whatever.” Hyungwon says moodily.

He goes to the classroom first to get his essentials kit out of his assigned cubbyhole, then makes his way towards the small washroom. It was designed especially for kids as small as him—the sinks were low enough for him to reach (though Kihyun still had to tiptoe to reach the soap dispenser), and the three cubicles were built in such a way that he was easily able to reach for the tissue in his kit as he sat on the toilet.

He notices that one of the cubicles was closed, but he pays no mind to it. Maybe someone’s poop clogged the toilet again just like yesterday.

He locks himself in the next available one, and does his business quietly. It was only when he was wiping after he was done that he heard the faint clinking of silver.

“Hm?” He says under his breath, raising an eyebrow in confusion. That didn’t sound like someone using the toilet.

The clinking noise continues, and a faint sniffle follows, until Hyungwon realizes that it was the sound of someone eating and—he gasps faintly— _crying_.

He doesn’t think twice as he flushes his toilet and slams the cover on, stepping on it and jumping to reach the edge of the divider so his hands could close around them. It doesn’t take much effort, given how he was tall for his age, and how the stalls were small. He pulls himself up on tiptoes and peers over the divider.

He is shocked to find his classmate, Minhyuk, sitting on the closed toilet, his packed food balanced on his lap and chopsticks held in his shaky hand. His bangs were tied up with a small puppy scrunchie, which made it all the more obvious that he was crying. Hyungwon’s heart breaks as he watches tears continue to fall silently on the rice.

Of all the people in his class, he _definitely_ did not expect Minhyuk to be the one he’d see. The other was what he would call the class clown—everyone seemed to like him and laugh at his jokes, he was constantly praised for his creativity and his outgoing personality, and he always made an effort to make cards for everyone on Christmas and Valentine’s Day. On some days, he would come to school pulling a trolley that carried two big boxes of cookies, the warm homemade kind that his mother would bake for him to share. He’d hand out small packets to everyone once lined up, a big smile filling up his features and rivaling the shine of his enamel pin of the sun.

It confused Hyungwon seeing him sad and alone. He breathes in, and calls, “Hey, kid!”

This, he realizes, was a mistake, because Minhyuk looks up in terror, his tear-filled eyes widening, and his jaw drops to release the loudest shriek anyone could ever produce.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” His container of food drops to the floor, chopsticks rolling under the crack of the stall’s door. He falls to the ground in his attempt to back himself up against the corner.

Hyungwon panics, “No, wait! Stop screaming, I just want to help!”

Minhyuk’s screams die down, and he is left peering up at Hyungwon. “H-Hyungwon?”

“Yes. It’s me, Hyungwon.” He says gently, straining to keep himself hanging. “Can you unlock your door for me? My hands are getting tired.”

“Oh. Sure.” Minhyuk stands up, brushing bits of rice off his over-alls and shakily twisting the lock of his door.

Hyungwon lets go and runs out of his own stall to get into Minhyuk’s, carrying with him his kit. The other only watches as he drops to his knees to clean up the mess with what was left of his tissue roll.

“Thank you,” Minhyuk whispers once he’s cleaned up every bit of rice and beef on the floor. He sniffles, “this was very kind of you.”

“It’s nothing.” Hyungwon mutters humbly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Mind if I, uh, sit with you?”

“Are you sure you want to stay here?” The other asks meekly. He takes a seat on the closed toilet again. “Don’t you have friends to play with?”

He asks the second question quietly, trailing off even more so when he says the word “ _friends_ ”, and it was said in such a way that he wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn’t been focusing. This confused Hyungwon greatly.

“My friends? They can wait, I don’t really care.” He puts the lid back on his kit and sits on it. He looks up at Minhyuk and frowns. “Why were you crying?”

Minhyuk winces. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He hastily rubs at his eyes and his nose, trying to make it seem as if he didn’t cry at all. Hyungwon would have laughed, but he knows that’s probably rude, and his mom taught him better than to be a bully so he didn’t.

Instead, he offers his pack of wet wipes. “Here.”

Minhyuk takes it quietly, and blows his nose on a few. He murmurs something, but it’s too soft for Hyungwon to hear. His heart breaks again as he asks, “Sorry?”

“Why are you doing this?” He repeats.

Hyungwon blinks. “You’re sad, and I don’t like it when my friends are sad. I want to make you happy.”

He was sure he didn’t do or say anything wrong, so he was overcome with shock upon seeing Minhyuk’s eyes well up with tears once more, some flowing nonstop out of the corners. He looked so vulnerable and so incredibly _sad_ , that Hyungwon immediately felt the urge to wrap him in his tiny arms and never let go—which was odd for someone who wasn’t openly affectionate. At that moment, however, he didn’t care.

He settles for rapid pats at the other’s back in an attempt to make him stop crying. “No, I want you to _smile_ , not cry again!” He hastily wipes Minhyuk's tears away with the sleeves of his polo. “Bad tears! No tears allowed! _Hmph_.”

“T-that made me happy,” Minhyuk cries, though it sounded almost inaudible because of all the snot clogging his nose and the hot tears pooling at the upper curve of his lips, “I’m s-so h-happy.”

“Why are you still crying then?” Hyungwon whimpers. His sleeves were soaked, but he finds that he doesn’t really care, even if there was a bit of snot mixed in with the tears. “You don’t look happy to me.”

“No, I... I-I really _am_.”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes and pouts, eyebrows furrowing. “If you really are, then you’ll stop. And you’ll give me your biggest smile.”

The other’s lips only curve the slightest bit, and Hyungwon is utterly disappointed. “I know you can do better than that,” He crosses his arms pointedly, “I’ve _seen_ it.”

And as if something had been switched on, Minhyuk’s smile brightens—baby teeth on full display, with the sunlight that travelled from the small window glinting off it, radiant as ever. Hyungwon thinks he probably already uses adult toothpaste, which would explain why he had whiter teeth, whereas he still used the flavored _Sesame Street_ themed ones.

Hyungwon makes a show of brushing nonexistent sweat away. A smug grin appears on his face. “ _That’s_ more like it.”

Minhyuk’s eyes shine, his unshed tears now reflecting happiness. “Thank you. I’ve never had a real f-friend before.”

He feels a sharp pang of pain in his chest. “Is that why you were sad?”

“M-maybe,” came the meek reply, “but I’m used to it.”

“But everyone likes you.” Hyungwon frowns in confusion. “You were the star of the month for _three_ months! I know so, your name is on the board!”

“That doesn’t mean I have any friends. Everyone laughs at my jokes, but all of them have better friends to be with. I’m just the second choice.”

Hyungwon is suddenly overcome with a wave of anger. He feels as if he were an active volcano, smoking and ready to erupt, to engulf the surrounding land in hot lava. 

He stands up abruptly and places both his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders. “From now on, you will be _my_ first choice!”

Minhyuk looks up in awe. “R-really?”

“Really! All my other friends are at number two now.” He confirms, nodding pridefully.

He doesn’t expect the tight hug he receives right after those words leave his mouth, a very warm feeling enveloping his heart. He was not one for affection—he could barely breathe from the sheer force of Minhyuk’s hug, and the other’s enamel pin was digging quite painfully into his right shoulder—but for Minhyuk, maybe he’d make an exception.

He wraps an arm around the smaller boy and rubs at his arm.

“You’re amazing,” is all Minhyuk murmurs, and he’s back to burying his face in Hyungwon’s chest.

 

Later on, Minhyuk is introduced to all of Hyungwon’s friends. Jooheon grows attached, and Changkyun seems to enjoy being in Minhyuk’s arms. (So much that he would refuse to be carried by anyone else for a solid ten minutes.) Kihyun and Hoseok are _definitely_ fond of him, if inviting him to be the third king in their royal roleplay was an indicator of such. Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything like usual, but he trails behind Minhyuk the whole time, as if gravitating towards him.

Minhyuk’s smile stays, and it is seen on his face for the weeks to come, but it becomes especially brighter whenever his gaze falls upon Hyungwon, who usually just sits in the usual table reading whatever book he was currently reading.

One day, he comes up to Hyungwon, a tiny yellow flower hidden behind his back. They weren’t allowed to pick flowers, and he would normally rat on whoever did so to his teacher, but this was _Minhyuk_ , and he had the softest spot for Minhyuk.

“I got you something.” He says nervously.

Hyungwon decides to play along. “What is it?”

The other shyly hands the flower to him. He notices that its stem was tied in such a way that it created a small loop. He gasps. “This is like what mom and dad wear on their fingers!”

Minhyuk blushes. “I saw my mom wearing it too. I asked her about it, and she says that you give it to the person you love.” He raises his other hand, around the ring finger was an identical flower. “See, we match!”

He is positive he’s never felt more happy than right now. He feels like crying suddenly, but he sucks it up and slides the flower onto his own ring finger. “I love it!”

The flower wilts, but Minhyuk makes another one to replace the previous ring every time. Just like how he never forgets to remind his first friend just how much he loves him.

 

Maybe farting wasn’t that bad after all.

 

( _Much_ later on, history repeats itself—but this time it’s _real_ gold instead of a measly yellow flower, and Minhyuk actually gets on his knees and does it the _right_ way.)

(Hyungwon says yes, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> in case you still don't understand why this is called "you blew me away" (which you should by now), it refers to hyungwon's fart, which i believe played a highly pivotal role in their relationship


End file.
